


000

by Vera



Category: East West 101
Genre: Character of Color, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-17
Updated: 2009-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-03 04:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vera/pseuds/Vera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Totally written to get to 1000 fandoms. Triple 0 is the emergency services number in Australia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	000

Some days Helen goes into the kitchen just to smell the coffee. It's been on her doctor's list of things to avoid to ensure the wellbeing of the future Callas. He kicks and her hand goes to her belly automatically. Soon moro mou, she thinks, soon.

"Hey," Jung says, striding in, throwing a tea bag into her mug, shoving it under the urn tap. She holds the mug of steaming, steeping tea close and breathes in. "Today could finish now," she says and takes a cautious sip. "Is he kicking?"

"Yeah. Do you want?"

Jung's hand is warmer than blood.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone with real as opposed to internet knowledge of Greek, please feel free to correct me.


End file.
